Once Upon A Dream With Me
by Li Cruz
Summary: KasRan. Ranma, just out of the hospital, learns to live again and possibly remember the past. Kasumi, tired of events, has taken the offensive. Will their dreams be with one another?
1. 1: My Traveler Returns

Once Upon A Dream With Me  
  
Li Cruz  
  
CHAPTER 1: My Traveler Returned  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Yes this is a semi-AU. After the last volume of the manga series. We are all going to pretend Ranma would often talk to Kasumi about things.-Li Cruz.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kasumi Tendo was no longer the calm housekeeper she was before the Accident. These days she rarely wore her dresses and skirts, preferring jeans and sweatshirts. She no longer cleaned and cooked daily. She also began practicing martial arts in the dojo during the evenings before dinner. Every day between ten o'clock and two, she'd leave the house and then come back.  
  
The reason for her change lay in the hospital for six months. The unmoving form of a young man who should have been by all rights about, not in a deep coma where he may never return to the living.  
  
Today Kasumi stalked into the hospital room and began talking. Her anger dimmed upon watching his chest raise and fall with his breath.  
  
"Sometimes, they make me so frustrated. Shampoo and Uykou finally announced their engagement with you off, Ranma. It's sad that they only broke it off because you were no 'longer' fit to be theirs. Your parents decided to disinherit you because they both said your baby brother should be able to carry on the school since even if you wake, you would be unable to." Kasumi patted his hand that she held. "Akane and Ryoga as I've told you before are going out ever since your engagement to her was called off. They are going to the school dance in a few days. Your lazy baka of a father finally moved out. Tofu's back."  
  
Kasumi smiled sadly before continuing. "He's marrying a woman from Okinawa. I guess she was the one. Oh, before I forget Kuno finally asked Nabiki out."  
  
She trailed off, running out of things to say. She stroke Ranma's cool cheek. She remembered when she finally realized she had feelings for the young martial artist. It had been the day the Accident happened. She sighed as tears threaten to run down her face. She wasn't about to cry now or relive the accident now. She closed her eyes, trying to ward away the tears.  
  
She was unaware of a set of dimmed purple-blue eyes staring at her. Ranma reached over with his free hand and stroke her cheek. She stiffened and opened her eyes in surprise.  
  
Ranma smiled softly, the breather mask nearly hiding the action. He asked his voice quite hoarse. "Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi nodded, her tear now of joy running down her face.  
  
Then his brow furrowed his thought and smoothed. "Is my name Ranma?"  
  
Kasumi nodded, as she mentally went over what the doctor said about most likely Ranma have amnesia. She smiled sweetly at him. "Do you want me to get a nurse?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Stay please." His voice was timid and pleading.  
  
Luckily a nurse that normal came in walked in. Her eyes widened at the site of Ranma being up. She gracefully back up and went for the doctor.  
  
"What do you remember Ranma?"  
  
"Being trapped by stone and metal. You, digging me out and crying for help. You stopped after a while, crying for help as you tried to make me comfortable. You were crying. I told you not to cry and that it would be alright. I think I fell asleep after that.  
  
The doctor and nurses came in. Kasumi allowed them to examine Ranma. The doctor when he was finished took Kasumi aside.  
  
"It is as we suspect, he'll be in a wheelchair for a few years. His body is healing very slowly. Not to mention the illness he suffer from and the massive physical damage has weaken his body to a point that it'll take a full year before he can consider trying to walk. The amnesia may remain with his for the rest of his life because of the slight brain damage."  
  
Kasumi nodded. The doctor steeled himself for the next part.  
  
"We'd like to keep him another few days, just to make sure." The doctor had seen what she had done to her sister's boyfriend when he said something negative.  
  
Kasumi nodded and smiled graciously. "I understand completely. It'll give me a few days to prepare his room at least and talk to the others."  
  
She spent another hour with Ranma before he drifted off to sleep. She walked home with an extra skip to her step. Soun Tendo watched his eldest daughter walking in and head to her room. Within moments she came down and headed to the guest room in the new addition. He followed her as close as he dare.  
  
She started cleaning the room aware of her father watching her. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Ranma's up and tomorrow he'll be coming home."  
  
Soun smiled nervously. Kasumi had made clear that Ranma upon waking would be staying with them. He could still remember the look of anger on her face. He slowly back up and then running went to spread the news.   
  
================================================  
  
Akane and Ryoga were sitting on the roof of the high school. Ryoga finally manage to learn how not to get lost. His only regret though was his part in the Accident, but he rarely dwelled upon it. Akane was probably right when she said it was Ranma's fault for being stupid that day. He leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Soun Tendo panted as he reached the high school roof. His daughter and her boyfriend looked at him curiously.  
  
"Ranma...up...beware...Kasumi." He panted, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Akane and Ryoga stared before the word sunk in. Both of them went rather white. Kasumi had literally kicked their butts after Ranma had been stabilized. She had been on the warpath and all the Nerima Wreckers who were there during the Accident suffered Kasumi's wrath.  
  
"I...warned...everyone I...found." Soun Tendo panted. "You are the...last."  
  
The trio took their time getting back. They, surprised, found dinner ready. As they sat down, Kasumi stood up. Nabiki even watched Kasumi nervously.  
  
"There are a few rules that need to be in effect before Ranma come home. One, you will not I repeat will not hit him, kick him, punch him, or any other bodily harm. Ranma's body is now very weak and will not stand under attack. Second you will treat him nicely. Thirdly, you will not bring your fight or start fights near or in the house; Ranma hasn't the ability to protect himself. Am I clear?"  
  
The whole Tendo family nodded rather meekly. Ryoga nodded when Kasumi narrowed her eyes at him. So he couldn't pick fights or tease him, what fun is that?  
  
"Also you will have to keep in mind he doesn't remember any of you." Kasumi said as if reading his mind.  
  
Ah, Ryoga realized why Kasumi said what she said about being nice. Ryoga mentally sighed at that.  
  
================================================  
  
Every one of the Nerima Wreckers stood around the entrance of the Tendo Household. None of them had visited Ranma after the second month of his coma. Tofu stood with his fiancée with them. They all had been informed of Ranma's condition.  
  
Kasumi's voice was heard from the corner. She was laughing. A softer voice spoke with humor in it. The pair turned the corner. And the Nerima Wreckers, Tofu, and the Tendo family stared.  
  
Ranma sat back in a wheelchair, no longer the muscular martial artist. His pig-tail now a dragon-tail draped over his thinned shoulders. His laughter was carefree but soft. A small scar rest right under his eye. His eyes seemed larger and a bit child-like. He stopped laughing feeling the eyes of the Nerima Wreckers and looked at them mildly curious.  
  
Kasumi stopped his wheelchair in front of the gate. The silence seemed to stretch on. Surprisingly Ranma broke it.  
  
"Hello." His voice was soft and even-toned.  
  
Tofu was the first to snap out of his surprise. "Hello, Ranma. I'm Ono Tofu and this is my fiancée, Sakura. So how have you been?"  
  
Ranma considered this for a moment. "Better, Tofu-san."  
  
"Well, I and Sakura need to get going. I'm glad to see you up and around, Ranma. Sayonara." Tofu and his fiancée left gracefully. The tension in the air was thick.  
  
"Kasumi-chan, is he always that odd?" He asked her innocently.  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Kasumi raised an eyebrow at the retreating pair.  
  
Nabiki was next. "Hey, Ranma. Welcome home. I'm Nabiki. Kasumi's sister."  
  
She points to Akane and then Soun. "That is our baby sister, Akane, and that man over there is our father, Soun."  
  
Ranma nodded as he put names to faces. Ryoga walked up and looked at Ranma. Ranma tried not to fidget as Ryoga stared at him. Ryoga snorted in amusement before speaking.  
  
"I'm Habiki Ryoga, Akane's boyfriend." Ryoga stepped closer.  
  
Not knowing why, Ranma tried to place some distance from Ryoga. Unfortunately the back of his head ended up against Kasumi, who was glaring at Ryoga. Akane, upon seeing Ranma back up against Kasumi, called forth her mallet. She forgot for a moment about Ranma's conditions and Kasumi's warnings. She attacked Ranma only to find out that Kasumi caught it easily and twisted it out of her hands. Akane cowered under Kasumi's gaze. There was no need for words.  
  
Ranma was doing his best to cower in his wheelchair. For some odd reason, he feared these martial artists and he dimly wondered why. Meanwhile the rest of the Nerima Wreckers made a discreet getaway.  
  
================================================  
  
Dinner was a bit of a tight affair. Akane didn't look at Kasumi one during the whole time. Nabiki and Soun watched as Ranma happily drank the broth even though he had earlier eyed the dinner they were having. Ryoga shot glares in Ranma's direction. Kasumi was quiet as she ate.  
  
Ryoga found Akane doing katas in the dojo. Ryoga joined her silently. Soon she stopped like he knew she would and began talking.  
  
"What does Kasumi see in that perverted no-name jerk? He has nothing. His health is gone, he can't walk, he has no memories, he's dishonored and he's a pervert! Why keep him here?"  
  
Ryoga, who had been thinking about the why, wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent.  
  
"Because we own it to him." Ryoga sighed into her hair.  
  
"What?!" Came the credulous question.  
  
"Kasumi was the only one to go and try to help Ranma. Even if he deserved the attack, we should have been the better than him and not attacked."  
  
Akane dropped her head slightly. "It's still his fault."  
  
================================================  
  
Next Chapter: Letting Go 


	2. 2: Letting Go

Once Upon A Dream With Me  
  
Li Cruz  
  
CHAPTER 2: Letting Go  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Thanks, three reviews for first chapter within 5 days. Wow, new records. Yes, I do know I have grammar errors but hey, it gets the point across. As to the beta reader, long ago I gave up on trying to get others to read it. Beside it may take days for them to finish. I prefer to make sure I don't have too many plot holes before posting and the rhythm is right.  
  
I plan to write about the Incident in this chapter. And about Cologne, think like an Amazon. What's the point of keeping an engagement to someone who is no longer strong enough to fight back? And to note I hate doing summaries.  
  
Also I will update when I feel the chapter is up to snuff. It may be several days though.-Li Cruz.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma watched the scene play out.  
  
"Kami, Akane! Listen for me for just one frigging moment! I didn't-." What seemed to be a healthy and hale version of him yelled at Akane.  
  
Akane's punch landed in his stomach. Ranma bend over, trying to reclaim his breath.  
  
Ranma could hear an illness rattling in his double's chest. He watched himself gasp for breath. His eyes were slightly glazed as he looked up to see Akane hit again. Ranma woke up before the hit connected.  
  
He rolled over to his side and stared at his wheelchair in the dim light.  
  
'What was that? A memory?' Ranma bit the inside of his lip. 'If so, why did she hit me? What did I do wrong?'  
  
Ranma sighed before trying to sleep again. He slid back into it.   
  
He now was watching himself coughing hard into his hand. Kasumi comes into the room with some medication. Her eyes were worried.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the doctor's first?"  
  
"No. If I don't do it, I might lose my nerve." A thin smile appeared on his face. He takes the pill bottle from her hand.  
  
"Beside, Kasumi, it's time I tried to make peace with the others and solve some of my problems."  
  
Kasumi sighed. "Let me go with you at least."  
  
He nods. "Okay, but keep a good distance. It could get messy.  
  
Ranma watches the scene change to seeing Kasumi cradling his head in her lap and screaming for help.  
  
Ranma was jerked awake by someone entering the room. He kept his breathing deep and even. He could feel eyes on him but he didn't dare move. All he knew it wasn't Kasumi.  
  
"Ranma, can you ever forgive me? I didn't know you were ill that day. Akane said it was your fault that day, yet I can't shake the feeling that you were the victim here. I 'm now the best young martial artist here with one of the prettiest girls here and yet..." A male voice trailed off, his whisper clear to Ranma's ear. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ranma listened to Ryoga shut the door and walked down the hall. Ranma opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling in thought. He didn't even realize the sun began to rise.  
  
Kasumi came in to a wide awake Ranma. He turned his head to look at her before pushing himself up to a semi-sitting position. He gave her a soft smile.  
  
"What happened during the week before my coma?" Ranma asked.  
  
Kasumi paused in mid-step. "Do you remember?"  
  
"Everything? No. But I want to know what happened that whole week."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "I'll tell you over breakfast. It's only you and me today."  
  
An half an hour later found Kasumi sitting next to Ranma whose wheelchair was position next to the porch. A tray of drink and food sat between them. Kasumi blew on her tea.  
  
"Where should I start?"  
  
Ranma humorously said. "The beginning is nice."  
  
"Ranma!" She said smiling. Then she sighed. "It didn't really start to deteriorate until after your and Akane's failed wedding. You were depressed a few weeks after. You came to me like you normally would to talk things out. You asked me if love was supposed to be so painful. You were having doubts about if Akane really loved you. Not long after that day, you started to become sick. You hid it so well that I didn't know you were sick. One night I found you in your room when Genma went to see your mother for a week..."  
  
  
  
Kasumi stopped at Ranma's door. Somebody was having a violent coughing fits. She heard the rattle of a medicine bottle. She opened the door.  
  
"Ranma!? Are you alright?" Kasumi asked, seeing Ranma.  
  
His face was pale and he looked extremely tired. His breath rattled in his throat. He gave her a sad smile and beckoned her in.  
  
"I was hoping it would pass before anyone would notice." His voice had some humor in it.  
  
"Ranma, you look terrible. What's a matter?" Kasumi sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm feeling a little under the weather, that's all." Ranma waved it off.  
  
"Ranma." Kasumi said firmly, as she picked up the bottle. "Cough suppressant?"  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, Kasumi. I came down with something. I've had it before. It kind of zaps my strength for a while and I sometimes have coughing fits. It'll pass, Kasumi, in a few days."  
  
"Ranma, you should see a doctor."  
  
"Kasumi, it's only lasts for about a week. I'll be fine. It's just the second day."  
  
  
  
"It didn't last a week."  
  
"No, but somehow you had it under control by the fifth day. It seemed to vanish but it returned after you fought Ryoga. He hit you in the chest. You managed to keep from coughing until you arrive back at the house. I had to help you to bed. No one bothered to ask why you went to bed. For the next few days, I had to constantly nurse you after fights or Akane's beatings even though you did your best to avoid them. You weren't healing properly and you didn't eat as much as you used to. The damage your body couldn't heal must have been building up until It happened."  
  
Kasumi frowned, looking into the cup. Ranma reached over to place a reassuring hand over hers. She gave a faint smile.  
  
"You decide to end the chaos. You said it was going to kill you one day. First thing you were going to do is talk things out with your fiancées. Then you promised you'd go to the doctor right after.   
  
"Then you asked me to go to the doctor's first, but I said I'd lose my nerve if I did."  
  
"Yes, yes you did say that."  
  
"You asked to follow me and I allowed you on one condition."  
  
"That I keep my distance because you thought it could go bad."  
  
"I was right it seemed." Ranma closed his eyes. "Can you continue?"  
  
"Hai. You called Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyou to the school. You all meet in the middle of the school yard. I was sitting under a tree on the edge of the school yard near the school..."  
  
  
  
"Girls? I need for you to hear me out first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I want to call off the enragements." Ranma began, his hand in supplementation.  
  
"WHAT?!" The three girls yelled. Ranma flinched visibly.  
  
"I have a few good." He never got to finish his sentence.  
  
"YOU HAVE SOMEONE ELSE, DON'T YOU?" Akane yelled.  
  
Ranma shook his head. He counted the seconds until...  
  
"RANMA, DIE!" Ryoga screamed as he sped towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma barely avoided the punch. He felt strangely tired. He sensed Kuno making his strike as well. He pivoted on his heel. The bokken can within millimeters of his body.  
  
"You foul demon! Die, Soatome!"  
  
Mousse appeared as if on que without his glasses. He threw out multiple daggers. Ranma felt the cold slice along his back. He could hear Kasumi gasp. He backpedaled a few feet. He could feel a coughing fit press against his lungs. He snarled through his coughing fit, his temper finally reaching breaking point with his exhaustion and his 'friends' and their current stupidity.  
  
"You girls said you'd listen to me all the fucking way out." He wheezed out. Everyone went quiet. "But no. You all had to act like idiots and jump to fucking conclusion."  
  
Akane hissed out. "Are you calling us idiots?"  
  
"I am. You being the biggest fool of them all. I'm tired of being your fucking fall guy. You out of all of them keep leading me on like that. I'm nothing to you, just some object to play with. You blame everything that goes wrong with you on me. Some of it may be my own fault. The rest is either your fault or someone else-"  
  
"Shut up about Akane!" Ryoga made a hit in the stomach. Ranma's eyesight went black for a good second. "All you are is a dishonorable pervert."  
  
"Hypocrite." Ranma wheezed. "She's just stringing you all along. She's a regular vixen. A real bitch."  
  
The group went deathly quiet. Ranma felt blood slide down his backside. He tried pulling deep breathes to fill his oxygen-starved lungs. Akane's battle scream echoed in the air as she launched herself at Ranma. She punched and kicked him into the school building's wall. Ranma dimly heard several ribs crack under the pressure and at least one arm felt like it was broken. Shampoo and Uykou attacked Akane in hope of getting her off Ranma. Apparently they thought they still had a chance with Ranma. The three guys tried to restrain the girls from killing each other while Ranma felt himself slide a bit down. He hoped it wouldn't get worse.  
  
Murphy's Law just had to hit. Happosia came running in followed by an armored Soun, Genma, Kodachi, and Pantyhose-taro. Kodachi demanding her 'things' back and the remaining three trying to dispose of him. Principal Kuno decided to show up to see what's happening and tried one of his new haircutting techniques. And a few other enemies show up.  
  
As you can guess, the fates must have been having a field day at the time. Oddly enough Ranma didn't join into the battle royale, but then again he was too busy trying to keep standing. Everyone kind of forgot about poor Ranma.  
  
As if someone up there was trying to test him, one of the group's ki attacks got out of control. Let's say Ryoga was caught between stopping Akane, keeping uninjured, and killing Happosia to notice it. It slammed into Ranma and sent him through about eight walls before it and he ran out of momentum. It buried him under a deep pile of rubble.  
  
  
  
"So my injuries and being paraplegic is a result of the Incident and the illness."  
  
"Yes. The illness was cured about a month later. It was some rare virus that needed a certain genetic trait to exist. There were only two hundred reported cases. It only had a five percent death rate."  
  
"What was it called?"  
  
"I don't remember anymore. From what I was told, it weakens the body, leaving it difficult for the infected person to pursue a very active lifestyle."  
  
"Like mine was."  
  
"Yes. It also acted like a flu virus during later stages of the infection."  
  
"What about the last stage?"  
  
"When the illness finishes with the body, it often leaves the person asthmatic and prone to other illness and broken bones."  
  
"So Mousse's dagger didn't cut my nerve cord."  
  
"No, it just fractured some of the vertebrates. It was the ki blast that broke your back. Luckily your spinal cord was spared damage. It's just your muscles wasted way and with your bones and the minor brain damage..."  
  
"It'll be a while before I walk again."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kasumi looked downcast. Ranma patted her hand again and smiled.  
  
"Don't look so down. So what if I can't walk for a while, it isn't your fault. Beside one day I will walk."  
  
"Uh, Ranma, do you remember anything else about yourself?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you remember about your Junsykeno curse?"  
  
"Jun-what?"  
  
Kasumi sighed with a smile. "I think I'll show you. Unfortunately it'll be cold."  
  
She had Ranma propped out of his wheelchair on the porch. He held onto the column and watched as she approached with a glass of water. She splashed Ranma with it. Ranma blinked.  
  
"Okay, Kasumi-chan. What was supposed to happen?" He said calmly, not knowing whether to laugh or glare.  
  
Kasumi blinked too. "Why didn't you turn into a girl?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Was I supposed to?"  
  
Kasumi nodded dumbly. Ranma merely blinked. His face became thoughtful. He sniggered.  
  
"What is it, Ranma?  
  
"I remember something about it." He sniggered again. "And it seems I'm free of it."  
  
================================================  
  
Next Chapter: Ranma meets Kuno 


	3. 3a:Meeting Kuno Part 1

Once Upon A Dream With Me  
  
Li Cruz  
  
CHAPTER 3: Ranma Meets Kuno I  
  
Some humor. And a cameo appearance or two. Drama goodness. -Li Cruz.  
  
A week later, Ranma was dozing in the sun as Kasumi hung out laundry. Happosia came into the yard. Kasumi shot a hard look at him. Happosia cringed and scuttled into the house. She muttered about freeloading old men and perverts. Ranma opened one eye and snorted softly.  
  
"That isn't any way for a lady to speak."  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly a lady, am I?" She placed a hand on her hip.  
  
"I'm not about to answer that. I know a trap when I see one."  
  
She giggled. "So are you ready for tonight?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know. I have a tux ready; my manners are somewhere around, and a whole bottle of aspirin. Yes, I do believe I'm ready."  
  
She giggled harder. "It isn't going to be that bad."  
  
"Right, we are talking about the ex-poetry spewing, kendo artist here, right? The one who was here a few days ago?"  
  
"Ranma." She still giggled. "Yes, him."  
  
"Hopefully, he won't call me foul wizard or demon. Again."  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
He grinned cheekily. "Yes, Kasumi-chan."  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"Yes, dear. I try my best."  
  
Meanwhile a rather jealous Akane and a rather pleased Ryoga watch from the bedroom window. Ryoga manages to keep a relatively neutral expression.  
  
"Why, that perv! What does he think he's doing flirting with Kasumi!"  
  
Ryoga shrugs. 'Actually it is his right. I mean you left him just like the other girls. And second I doubt Ranma realizes what he and Kasumi are doing.'  
  
"Kasumi's only going to get her heart broken by that jerk."  
  
"Akane, beloved. Calm down. Kasumi can handle Ranma fine on her own. I mean it's not like Ranma can do anything to her in his condition."  
  
Akane seemed to lose her envy and brighten. "Of course, P-chan. You're right. He is just a cripple now."  
  
He sighed in relief mentally. 'Good luck, Ranma.'  
  
There was a splash of water and Ranma's yell. Akane and Ryoga rushed to the window. Kasumi was smiling as she held a bucket of water. Ranma was spluttering water and giving Kasumi a glare. Kasumi giggled. The watching pair ignored this as they stared at Ranma. He was still a guy. They looked at each other. There was a gasp and the sound of a bucket dropping. They look back.  
  
"Ranma, your hair!"  
  
"Hair." Ranma looks confused.  
  
"Your bangs... are red!"  
  
Ranma reaches up and pulls down a clump of hair. "So red it is. Isn't this the color of my female form's hair?"  
  
"Yes, but." A long pause as Kasumi thinks. "Um, I think we need to see someone."  
  
"I think you might be right." Ranma frowns for a second. "But not to Cologne. I doubt she knows much about this stuff."  
  
"There's a shrine nearby that might know something," Kasumi hesitantly said. "I had been reading it earlier."  
  
"What is it called?"  
  
"The Sunset Shrine. It's the next district over."  
  
"Well, it's better than nothing."  
  
  
  
One Soun Tendo and a bus ride later, our tepid travelers find themselves at the bottom of a long set of stairs.  
  
"Okay, now how do we get to the bloody top of the stairs?" Ranma asked, after a few minutes of Kasumi and him staring.  
  
"You climb, stupid." Someone said from behind.  
  
Both of them turn to see a kid about Ranma's age in a red haroi and a bucket hat. Ranma sighs and gestures.  
  
"Pretty hard when you're a paraplegic."  
  
"What's a para-pel-les-ick?"  
  
Ranma and Kasumi stared the guy. The guy was scratching his head in puzzlement. Ranma sighed. Kasumi explained.  
  
"It means you can't walk."  
  
"InuYasha! Didn't we send thy to get Souta?" A woman said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." InuYasha dashed off.  
  
"I apologized for Yasha's rudeness. The boy never seems to change in manners."  
  
"That's alright, Miss?" Kasumi, remembering her wits.  
  
"Keade. I'm one of the shrine keepers here. Do thy need some help up to the shrine?"  
  
"Yes, Keade-sama." Kasumi said. "Agrigato."  
  
Within fifteen minutes, Kasumi and Ranma found themselves inside enjoying tea. Keade called someone and a tall man came in. It was clear he was related to the Yasha kid they had met earlier.  
  
"Why are they here?"  
  
"They have a problem with a curse. I need thine help for thy know more about curses than I."  
  
"Indeed." He took a seat next to Keade. "Speak."  
  
Kasumi quickly told their story and their problem. Keade blinked as the guy calmly nodded.  
  
"The Junskyeno curse. This Sesshoumaru has heard of such a curse. Never have this Sesshoumaru heard of one being cured of such curse. But this Sesshoumaru has several possible reasons why Ranma's hair color has changed."  
  
He took a sip of tea and closed his eyes. "Perhaps curse had been cancelled out by the illness. Another possible reason is this Sesshoumaru can sense Ranma's spirit is centered. Yin and Yang is in balance. Another is the brain damage was to areas that control the transformation. Lastly someone or something else has broken it." He trailed off.  
  
Silence descended on the room. Ranma mulled over what he was told. Kasumi looks at her wristwatch.  
  
"So, you're saying that my bang's now being red is a result of the curse being broken somehow." Ranma asked critically.  
  
"Yes. This Sesshoumaru suspects. But only time will tell."  
  
"Thank you. We would stay longer but we have a dinner to attend." Kasumi bowed. "We are grateful."  
  
"You are welcome." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Keade watched the pair with the help of InuYasha make it down the stairs. Once out of sight, Keade turns to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"There is more than what thy have said." Keade accused.  
  
"Yes. Could you not feel his power? It's sleeping now."  
  
"I have felt it." She relented. "Why not tell the lad?"  
  
"This Sesshoumaru is not sure. Something prevent me from saying."  
  
"Ah." She turns away. "Hope that naught will come of this."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Later that hour, Ranma wheeled down the sidewalk with Kasumi sitting on his lap. Kasumi buries her head in his neck. Ranma enjoyed the wind in his face and Kasumi in his lap. He dimly remembered being able to travel by roof hopping. He sighed softly. Kasumi looked up a bit as they sped down the sidewalk.  
  
"Nothing, Kasumi. Just a memory."  
  
It was time to move forward. He knew in his heart that he'd never recapture the past. And now, he knew he definitely didn't want to.  
  
  
  
Kuno could feel it gently surge around Ranma. It was stronger now, quite like that time when he went to one of the other kendo tournaments in Otaku district two years back. He believed that redhead kid, Minso or something was the source. He watched Ranma from across the table.  
  
This Ranma was apparently more intelligent, sensitive, and polite. Kuno winced at that. It was his fault to some extent. His other self helped to create the mayhem that nearly killed Ranma. His other self cringed at the reminder.  
  
He had half-expected Ranma to be his old self. He'd give anything to have the old brash martial artist he so much admired. Granted without that gender-bender curse. And without all the finances.  
  
He glanced down the table at Akane. Akane glared murderously at Kasumi. Ryoga was nervously picking at his food. Kuno sat back.  
  
'Who would have thought Akane would still have feelings for Ranma?'  
  
'Mm? Considering how quick she was to snap up Ryoga, very.' His other half replied. 'She is truly the vixen, the sorcerer pegged her for. Not satisfied with what she has.'  
  
'Why do you insist on calling Ranma, a sorcerer?'  
  
'... I'm not quite sure.'  
  
Kuno slammed his head into his plate in a facefault. Nabika whispered to him.  
  
"So who's in control?"  
  
"I'm still in control, Nabika. He just said something stupid." He whispered back.  
  
Kasumi giggled at something Ranma said. Kuno studied Ranma's new appearance. It didn't even look like Ranma had ever been a well-built martial artist he was many months ago. Actually his body was more along the lines the slender build of his female form, just less curves. His hair, quite longer, was no longer bounded in his trademark braid and then the color, which shocked Kuno. His bangs were the brilliant flame red and his blue-black hair had a reddish taint to it. Then Ranma's eyes, softer and seemingly larger, were sometimes piercing. Kuno shuttered at the memory when the Blue Thunder began calling him demon and such.  
  
'Wait...feminine build and red bangs...What in the world is going on?'  
  
To Be Contined....  
  
================================================  
  
Next Chapter: Meeting Kuno II 


	4. 3b:Requiem of Truth Meeting Kuno Part 2

Once Upon A Dream With Me

Li Cruz

**CHAPTER 3.II: Requiem of Truth (or Ranma Meets Kuno II)

* * *

**

I'm quite aware of my gammarical short-coming. Thank you very much. I do plan to go back over the story later to fix my mistakes. Thank you for pointing out Ranma's hair color. -Oye, canon fans. I had an impression that it was blue-black for there is no such things as purely black hair. Unfortunately, those who are insisting this are probably not artist or are artists not concerned about color. No offense, people.- May I remind you this is a AU, so it may not be exactly like the OVA.

So I did make Akane rather deplorable but not truly on purpose. Now here's how I actually envisioned the girl to be like at least for this story based on her general behavior in the manga. -Li Cruz.

* * *

The dinner went rather nicely Kasumi had thought. Granted Kuno seemed rather dazed for the meal. Kasumi sighed as she helped Akane with undressing out of the dress the girl worn. Ranma was currently in the kitchen, cooking from the smell of it. She'd rather be downstairs with Ranma but Akane had begged her.

"Kasumi, why do like Ranma?" Akane asked quietly.

Kasumi gave a long hard look at Akane's back before answering. "He's kinda what I had dreamed in a guy."

Akane, the dress finally off, turns to gape at her sister. Kasumi continued.

"He's not whom you have thought him to be, Akane. If anything he isn't perverted. Yes, he's a bit coarse, childish, and roguish, but what would you have expected from someone who's live on the road since he was a young child and with his father and mother."

She stood up and looked out the window. "He was a powerful opponent to his challengers but he was normally honorable with them. He did his best to help those in need. And he did love you deeply for the most part."

Akane looked as Kasumi with a disinterested gaze. She kept herself from seething at Kasumi's last sentence. "So why did he keep the fact he was ill a secret?"

Kasumi looked at her sister with a wary expression. "I doubt you or the others would have left him alone if he asked. Besides it should have been obvious. He wasn't eating much. He was always pale. He slept a lot." Kasumi said softly, closing her eyes. "Akane, the illness was slowly killing him."

"I'm going to see what Ranma's up to." Kasumi shut the door behind her.

Akane's sides ached suddenly with the horrible pain of knowing that it was truly her fault. She had slipped Ranma just before the Accident a mild sedative, thinking that it would help Ranma fall back to sleep because he looked haggard that morning.

No it wasn't her fault! She repeated over and over again. It was Ranma's fault for not stating he was ill. And he knew that the three of his ex-fiancés could not and rarely get along especially after the whole Wedding fiasco. Stupid boy!

She wondered how Ryoga felt about the whole thing. He seemed to be in thought a lot more than usual. Guilt swapped her again. Even though she loved Ryoga, she had known Ranma had loved her deeply. And here she had thrown him away alike a broken doll. Said broken doll was being cared for by her older sister. She had loved Ranma, but not the same depth he loved her.

He had killed a god willingly to get her back. He'd risk life and limb for her, but she couldn't. She knew that. She would have left Ranma to die probably with little thought about it. But with Ryoga, she'd moved heaven and earth to save him.

Both were similar but she thought the major difference was in their eyes. Ryoga had normal eyes but in there was everything she could ever want in a boy. Ranma's eyes were unusual. Yes, in his eyes, it promised true loyalty, love, compassion, and honor, but there was something else in them as well. An aspect that seemed to make him otherworldly. She had seen the same thing in Saffron's eyes. Some sort of power in his gaze, that intensity scared her completely.

Her love for Ranma had dimmed by the failed wedding. She had loved him though she had rarely said so. Yes, she did get jealous. She had been his first love, and she guessed it was just in her nature. She was having a bit of a hard time letting him go.

She sat on the bed. Kasumi loved Ranma completely. It was she who stayed with him when everyone else left him. Akane always wondered why Kasumi would always worry about Ranma. Now she knew. Her sister had been in love with Ranma for a long time.

She remembered how after the accident, that Genma had convinced his wife who it was in Ranma's best interest if they disowned him. Granted Genma hated the fact that Ranma was no longer of use to the family as a man, but he did bring up a valid points.

_"Yes, and if he ever recovers, he'll never be up to maintain the family honor, my dear. Also how would fair it would be to Ranma? He'll never be able to regain the power lost to his illness. He'd remain only a fair sparring partner, barely. The illness has made his body fragile. So it would be in everyone's best interest if Ranma was no longer a Satome. It would ensure his safety."_

And he was right. Ranma would never be up to par with the weakest of the Nermia Wreckers.

Akane heard Kasumi's laughter as it drifted up the hall. She left her room to sit on the top of the stair. Ranma was muttering something to Kasumi and she was laughing. Akane felt her heart constrict. She, no everyone was responsible for Ranma's current condition. Only perhaps Tofu and Kasumi weren't at fault.

Everyone had played their part in making who Ranma was. Only Kasumi seemed to be something stable and gentle in Ranma's life. Tofu had no idea what really had been going on.

Akane's head fell into her folded arms. Tears began to fall. She lost her Ranma the day of the incident and Kasumi gained hers. It was her fault. She broke him and all remained of the one she had known was pictures.

Ryoga's arms wrapped from behind her. She leaned into his strength, his solidity.

"Do you love him still?" Ryoga asked softly.

"Yes and no. Not like I love you." She murmured back. "It was my fault, Ryoga. I had slipped him something to have him fall back to sleep. He had looked tired that day. I didn't think it would have lasted that long. Then not listening to him out..."

"Hush. Hush." Ryoga rocked her as she quietly sobbed. "All of the fighters who were there that day are just as responsible. We were so involve in our own thoughts and fights to notice the person who need help the most. And our abandonment of said person. Many of us have broken several unspoken rules about being a martial artist. The very ones Ranma set standards for."

Ryoga ran out of things to say to Akane, so he spent the rest of the time rocking Akane and muttering reassurances.

* * *

Ryoga couldn't help but growl when Akane went back to insulting Ranma. God, his girlfriend must have one of those split personalities. Maybe that was it. Didn't her mother suffer from some mental illness? Anyway, this had to stop.

He found Akane muttering to herself in her room. He couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Why did I admit fault!? Why? It is his fault!"

Ryoga heard several things thump against the wall.

"He's the person who attracted all the weird people!"

Ryoga retreated from the door and went down stairs. Luckily Kuno hadn't moved from his spot.

"Sorry, Akane is indisposed right now." Ryoga muttered.

"Yes, so I can hear." Came the cool voice. "Have you been able to bring her to a specialist yet?"

Ryoga nearly dropped his cup of tea on the table. Kuno smiled at the nervous look on his face.

"Yes, I do believe Akane is a bit mentally unstable since I have known her longer than you have." Kuno smiled sadly. "But who am I to talk?"

Ryoga regarded Kuno closely. "You have a split personality?"

"Yes, Blue Thunder is quite a handful isn't he?" Kuno said, swirling the spoon in the tea. "He's actually the soul of my twin who's been dead for years. But then strange things always follow my family. That is probably why they suffer from all sort of mental illnesses."

"Mmm." Ryoga sighed. "So why are you here, anyway? The 'Ice Queen' is out right now with Tendo-san."

"Have you notice something strange about Ranma-san?" Kuno asked, his eyes veiled.

"Beside no curse?" Ryoga asked.

Kuno shrugged. "I feel something had changed with Ranma."

"Beside meaning we're never going to see the old Ranma again?" Ryoga muttered.

"You've noticed?"

"How can you not?" Ryoga said, swirling the tea left in his cup. "They say people change once they get into a coma anyway. I realized he's probably been ill since forever."

"So what are you going to do?" Kuno asked carefully.

"Keep Akane away from Ranma, tried to find a mind doctor, and perhaps beg Ranma's forgiveness." Ryoga sighed as there was a loud thump upstairs.

"I see. I think I will eventually do ask Ranma's forgiveness, but first I and Blue Thunder need to sort things out first." Kuno stood up with Ryoga. "Now, I think I'll leave you with your girl."

"Thanks." Ryoga muttered sarcastically.


	5. 4:The Land West of the Sun

Once Upon A Dream With Me

Li Cruz

* * *

I'm surprised (pleasantly though) at some of the reviews for this fanfiction. Granted some of you praise is deserving of far better writers. My plots in my eyes are lacking even if the story ends up being unique. But that is just my opinion.

Now remaining to canon...really it's up to each writer to decide for himself or herself. I will stick to Rumiko Takashi's universe, but the main characters are Ranma and Kasumi. So expect appearances from Inuyasha, Haunted Junction( character design if not original artist), and possibly other works of hers.

I thank you anyway for being my readers. I must apologize for my lack of updates. I'm a writer who must jump from story to story and sometimes leave writing off. I should probably announce when but I haven't. Gomennasia. I hope you enjoy this story and hope you looking into some of my other ones.

Appending note: I apologize for such a long wait...I haven't had computer access since winter break.

P.S. Fixing it later…

* * *

CHAPTER 4: The Land West of the Sun

When was the first time he woke up to watch the sunrise? Ranma sighed as he shifted irritably in his chair. Today's sunrise was beautiful but currently it was farthest from his mind. He wondered if the Ranma everyone else claimed to know even existed. It was like waking from a dream and finding out that people were calling you by someone's name. Someone who had exist but was dead.

Granted the name felt right, but the way some people said made him feel odd. How does someone describe the feeling? That he's been mistaken for an incarnation. Was he a reincarnation of this past personality?

Akane and even his fellow students seemed to connate him with something rather negative. What did his 'old' self do to deserve it? Most people who claim to know him gave him odd looks when he was being polite or when he spoke.

Soft footsteps announced Kasumi's approach. The slight creak of the wood indicated she was sitting on the porch. Automatically Ranma tilted his head back to smile at Kasumi. She as always smiled back. He went back to his thoughts.

A sense of unease washed over as it often had over the last three months. Kasumi stood up. Ranma moved several feet away from the porch as Kasumi went to the side gate.

Ryoga came crashing into the porch near where Ranma had sat. The boards splintered. Kasumi immediately yanked Ryoga by the ear and began telling him off. Judging from his paling face, she was laying it on. A sense of unease remained though.

Ranma turned slightly to view on of the trees on the premises. A dark shadow stood in the shadows on the branches. The wind shifted and the figure was gone. Ranma glared, debating the intent of the person.

"I really wish he hadn't picked a fight with some unknown person so close to the house. I'll have to rebudget again." Kasumi sighed as she came over. "And here I was hoping we all could go on a small vacation next month with the extra money."

Ranma smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, Kasumi. I don't really think it's wise to leave Tokyo anytime soon. Something isn't right. I can feel it."

Kasumi frowned as Ranma continued. "Did you feel the strange person in the tree? I don't think they're exactly human."

"No, I didn't, Ranma." Kasumi looked around. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think." He sighed. "Maybe I was just imagining it."

Kasumi sighed as she repeated the katas again. Ranma's comment earlier that morning had bothered her greatly. Ranma was different, true, and that was something she knew since he came to live with them. Ranma seemed to be sensing something else, but what?

Kasumi's hand stopped just shy of Kuno's head. Kuno was blinking.

"Kuno! I didn't see you there. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Ranma's disappeared." Kuno said softly. "Not many people are willing to look for him."

Kasumi pulled her gi tighter. "What happened?"

"There was a firework display outside in the schoolyard. Everyone went to look out the windows except Ranma, according to his classmates. When they turned around, his wheelchair was empty." Kuno said. "Ryoga came for me when they couldn't find him. Nabiki, Ryoga, and oddly enough a trio of visitors with their principal are looking for him as we speak. I'm going to see if I can get Tofu and the Amazons to help."

Kasumi smiled sadly. "Thank you, Kuno."

"I owe Ranma big time." Kuno said with a shrug.

Kasumi as she trotted along the edge of Nerima, felt a great discharge of energy strange but familiar. She ran towards it. In an abandoned lot, she saw the most impossible sight.

Several demonic corpses laid on the ground, smoking. Ranma's body laid as if he had been fling across the lot. Kasumi, fearing the worst, rushed to Ranma's side. He was alive, but out cold much to her relief. Cradling Ranma's body to her, she hightailed it to see Tofu.

Tofu came out a bit paled. Kasumi leaned forward.

"What is it?"

"Ranma will be fine, but I think you should go back to the hospital." Tofu said, plopping onto the sofa.

"Why?" Kasumi asked.

"I can't tell you exactly but just know it's quite a miracle. Either that or Ranma isn't quite human to begin with."

* * *

Ranma was standing in a place with thousands of springs. Frowning he looked about. A single word came to mind.

Junsykeno.

"Ever wonder why it existed in the first place?" Someone said, their voice strong and familiar.

Ranma turned to see the self he's seen only in dream. The one everyone else knew.

"Most people thought I was pretty dumb. Yet it wasn't worth while to think too much. Pop used to beat me for being too clever so I stopped showing that I was intelligent. Sometimes it would slip out." The ghost of the old Ranma sat down picking on the grass. "I'm tired of being the village idiot. I'm tired of being Ranma just the martial artist. And I want to forget some things so I can live in the here and now. I want to be able to make Kasumi happy."

Ranma listened to the words almost echoing in his head. "Why can you?"

"Because everybody's going to need Ranma the martial artist soon."

"No, they don't. They only see Ranma the martial artist as an inconvenience beside they have Ryoga the strong, the intelligent Kuno, Colonge the wise witch-woman, and others. Kasumi need just Ranma and just Ranma needs to be Ranma whose true to himself."

The old Ranma thought for a while on his reply and chuckled. "You're right. Ranma needs to be just Ranma."

The springs faded away, the ghost disappeared into mist and the mist seemed to be absorbed in Ranma's body. Ranma for once since he awoke in that hospital several months ago felt whole. He didn't remember everything and most was still hidden but time will allow it to come back

Waking up to the hospital room ceiling was the last thing he expected. He sighed in relief as he looked around. It was just an examination room. Frowning, the last thing he remembered was being in the classroom. Had he blacked out?

Ranma sat up on the edge of the table. He thoughtlessly kicked his legs back and forth. He blinked. It didn't hurt like it normally did. He tried to stand and found it a big mistake. He immediately collapsed on the floor and he had to pull himself back up on the table.

Kasumi walked in and promptly pounced on Ranma, crying. He could only hear thought dead, miracle, and body through her sobbing.

* * *

The wind changed as a tall spider-thin man entered the courtyard. He chuckled as he strolled into the manor. The boy hadn't learned to control his power yet. So it should be relatively easy to destroy the boy. The young man would die from simple exhaustion since his body seemed unable to handle the backlash.

Akujin leaned against the temple altar.

"Soon. My dear. Soon, we'll be together again." He murmured to the statue.

The statue was of a beautiful woman wearing the Miko robes and praying to the gods. Akujin sighed softly.

"Too long have you stood here, made a mockery of." He rocked on his heels. "You deserved better. When the boy is dead, no one will be able to stop me from getting the Sutras. Sanzo Xia's reincarnation will not live long enough to interfere and then, my love. Then Japan will be ours again."


	6. 5a: Of Paper and Spells

Chapter 5.1: Of Paper and Spells

* * *

AN: By Gaia. Can't you recognize a joke chapter when you see one? And to all those who like this idea…don't worry. Something good is on the way. We're just not up to the twist yet. Oh, yeah. Guys, please kept in mind the title. It usually indicates what the story is going to be like… Thank you.

* * *

Ranma sweated through a more difficult movement in tai chi. The leg braces' straps made a slight moaning sound as he shifted to the right After a few seconds of having to hold the middle-way pose trying to finish it, he stopped. He barely made it back to the wheelchair. The cotton tee was soaked with sweat. Ranma shuddered to think what would happened if he had worn silk.

'Why the hell did I wear silk in the first place?' Ranma searched the limited recesses of his mind. No answer. 'Typical.'

Ranma examined the braces for a moment. The straps seemed to be some sort of new elastic leather-ish straps. However they seemed to limit how he moved sometimes. Tofu had given them as a gift, stating he didn't have use for them.

'Now if only I could move without these I'd be fine.' Ranma thought a bit sourly.

Standing was fine. He rarely became tired then. Walking. He could do it for about an hour. But that was about it. He'd collapse within minutes of anything more intense than a fast walk. That was why he was practicing tai chi to help build up to doing simple kata which will lead up to longer periods of walking to running.

Ranma wheeled himself into the room and stripped off his shirt. The cool air prickled the back of his neck. Something warned him of danger. Turning he saw nothing. Gathering his clothes, he wheeled to the bathroom to at least rinse off. When he finally left the bathroom, the sense of impending danger hung like a thick fog.

He returned outside, armed with a set of hidden daggers Nabiki had given him. She had stated that with his luck, he'd need them. Ranma, though he preferred hand to hand, thank Nabiki mentally that she did give him these.

The only warning he had was the rustle of paper, which in itself was odd. Demons seemed to appear out of nowhere, encircling him. Something tugged on the edge of his mind, something important about these demons. Ranma was distracted from remembering when one of the demons lunged. Ranma spun the wheels and it only grazed his shoulder.

'Well, those claws are real.' He thought humorlessly.

The next attack he pulled his dagger out lazily as these creatures moved a bit too slow for him. He cut the third attacker as he ducked. Instead of blood, the demon shrieked and became a bit of fluttering paper.

'Paper puppets.' Ranma thought as he rolled the wheelchair back. "Weakness is water, right? Unless it's water-proof paper.'

Taking out a couple more, he purposely backed himself against the house next to the hose. With a smooth twist of the hand and pointing it, he blasted the puppets with water. The shrieks of the spell canceling filled the air as the puppets became nothing more than bits of soaked paper.

* * *

A scream of anger came from the old temple as Akujin watched his trap being foiled by that boy. He was supposed to waste his energy purifying them! Granted Sanzo Xia had been a very bright man, but his reincarnation was rumored to be a village idiot!

Akujin paced back and forth as he tried to think up a new trap or at least the most gullible minion he wanted dead. The old tome on it's own altar reminded him of what power he had at his disposal.

Flipping through the book gave Akujin wonderful ideas to use against the insufferable brat. One in particular though was only as a last resort. He laughed deeply at his next trick.


	7. Chapter 5b: Not as fun to Pick Up the Pi...

Chapter 5b: Not as fun to Pick Up the Pieces

* * *

AN: Wow. On a roll…Now here's some more Angst!

* * *

"Okay." Nabiki muttered. "So why do you want books about legends, Kasumi?"

"Ranma. Something Tofu said reminded me of an old folklore I heard." Kasumi bruised herself with two old books. "I mean to be able to walk around a bit after a few weeks of rest after knocking himself out is a little odd."

"Well, with Ranma, he does the impossible. He killed a god. He had a curse. He was super powerful if not too bright."

"No, Ranma was quite intelligent." Kasumi corrected. "He found it useless to think most things through. Hm."

Kasumi flipped through the books. Nabiki frown quietly as she thought about it. Kasumi made a small noise of triumph before paling. She stood up suddenly and rushed over the counter. Nabiki put the other one on the cart when she realized Kasumi was leaving with the book.

"What's wrong, Kasumi?" Nabiki caught up to her now pissed sibling.

"I'm going to fry some shrine assistant's butt." She muttered back. "T he bastard knew. He had to."

Nabiki was impressed by the tree within the Sunset Shrine. Well, she had heard many a strange tale about this place, but still it was a nice little shrine.

Kasumi knocked on the door. An very old man came out.

"Sorry, my daughter is not feeling well. Broken arm and the flu, you know."

Nabiki watched in a morbid fascination as Kasumi seemed to revert to that happy housekeeper façade.

'Scary.' Nabiki thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Actually, I'm here to see Mr. Sesshoumaru. Is he here?" She said cheerily.

The old man eyed her warily for a moment before nodding and disappearing into the house. Then a literal Adonis of a man walked out and closed the door behind him.

She may loved Kuno-baby but didn't mean she couldn't ogle. A nice body. Beautiful platinum blond hair. Amber eyes. But cold. Brr.

Kasumi seemed unaffected as she promptly grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off the porch to a shed. The man, Mr. Sesshoumaru, was too surprised to do anything but let her. That and the look on Kasumi's face could kill at the range. Nabiki followed a few steps behind.

"You knew." She yelled at the man and threw the book at him.

Nabiki wondered if the man knew he was cringing a bit. "This Sesshoumaru suspected."

"Why could you tell us? Everything would have made more sense!" Kasumi yelled.

"Something stop me." He said quietly, re-gathering his composure.

Kasumi seemed to deflated. She collapsed on the wooden floor. She buried her face in her hands.

"I…we…why must it be so?"

Sesshoumaru watched on sadly. Nabiki felt extreme confusion. What the hell is going on?

"The future is not written in stone, Ms. Tendo." Sesshoumaru helped her off the ground. "But I will warn you, appraise the time you do get to spend with him for one day he might not be able to return to you."

Nabiki watched the grief in the man's eyes and wondered distantly what had happened to make him so emotionless.

"Ms. Nabiki Tendo. Yes, I know of you." Sesshoumaru spoke. "Lead your sister home. She needs time to accept it."

She turn once last time to look back at the tall man in the dimness of the shed. The man held a small kimono in his hands and his golden eyes glimmered.


	8. Intermission: My Immortal

INTERMISSION: My Immortal

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

Sesshoumaru sat down heavily on the couch and tilted his head back. Closing his eyes, he pushed back the tears. It had been several centuries ago. The knuckles of his hands were white as he held the small brown book. He opened it. The faint scent of the dry flowers reached up and teased his nose.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Jaken came in and stopped. His eyes soften in sadness before he left the room again. Lord Sesshoumaru still hurt after all these years. Jaken sighed and admitted it still hurt him but it had wounded Sesshoumaru far worse.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

Sesshoumaru remembered how it was before the last battle. He smiled fondly at his thoughts. He absently touched the scar on his arm, saddening. Tendo Kasumi's appearance made him remember.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Sesshoumaru found himself in the cave that hid under the shrine. Kagome had been here, her presence marked by the lilies.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

His fingers brushed the stone lovingly.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

The tears traced his face as they fell.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
_

Kagome's presence made him turn. Her moistened eyes said more than anything. He pulled her to him and cried softly into her shirt. Kagome, crying, stroked his head.

_But you still have  
All of me_

The marker simply read one word.

Rin.

* * *

AN: Songfic. Standard disclaimer: None of characters or song are mine. 


	9. Chapter 6a: Big Yellow Taxi

Once Upon A Dream With Me

Li Cruz

* * *

A tall young man stood on a pole in the middle of the schoolyard. His long trench coat jangled as the wind jangled bells and bits of metal and wood. It teased out ribbons and tassels. His sunset colored coat was casually off his shoulders. His face tilted to the sun. 

Ranma tilted his head upward. The man was both familiar and unfamiliar. He leaned against the pole, the aching of his legs subsiding slightly. Ranma called up.

"Storyteller-san."

The man jumped. Ranma watched idly. With a cascade of silvered hair, the youth faced him. Pitch black eyes smiled at him.

"Call me that no one has." He bowed. "How may this one be of service to you?"

"My dreams…" Ranma trailed off as the youth, no, the spirit cocked his head.

"Worry you." The spirit sighed. "Understanding is key. Ignorance is bliss but not here."

Ranma pondered for a moment. "I've had strange dreams like memories and my own I can't remember."

The spirit nodded, his eyes sad. "Come time has, play again this awful rhyme. Advise I had, that I do. Follow the heart and not the head."

"Do you know who's behind these strange attacks?" Ranma asked after a moment.

"Yes. No." The spirit's eyes slit closed. "One who is old enemy and new stranger."

"That doesn't tell me much." Ranma said broodingly.

Storyteller cocked his head to the side and smiled sadly. "Ignorance is bliss and understanding compromised."

"Who am I?" Ranma asked, going on a hunch.

" Dojo man of the temple." He suddenly sang out. "The intelligent idiot. The sexless one. Lover of the priestess unknown. The magic-less mage. One of the snake. The sacrificial blade."

Suddenly he spun and jumped onto the pole. "To east of the sun, west of the moon, your answer lies. Remember follow your heart and not the head."

The sun flashed in Ranma's eyes. The man was gone but the odd metal bird had reappeared. Ranma sighed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say I'm in Wonderland." Ranma grumbled as he hobbled out.

* * *

Kasumi sat across during dinner, playing with her food. Akane glaring at the pair for what crazy reason. Ranma muttered softly under his breath as he ate. Soun Tendo was at the Sotoame. 

"I'm missing something." Ranma said, looking at Kasumi. "Follow the heart and not the head. One who is old enemy and new stranger. Dojo man of temple. The intelligent idiot. The sexless one. Lover of the priestess unknown. The magic-less mage. One of the snake. The sacrificial blade. East of the sun and west of the moon."

"What are you talking about?" Nabiki asked as she swallowed her food.

"A spirit I talk to called the Storyteller told me." Ranma said in all seriousness. "I went looking for answers to my questions. Poor spirit's an oracle of some sort. All of his words are cryptic in a sense."

Akane raised a brow. Ranma continued.

"Sexless one and idiot is two parts of me I'm familiar with. Dojo man was my past but what about 'of the temple'? I believe when he said east of the sun and west of the moon, he was either referring to the spirit world or my answers are in front of me."

He paused. Kasumi bit her lip for a moment. "Ranma, I know the answer to the temple part."

She sighed after a small pause. "There's an obscure legend about a monk who fought against a miko. She was trying to summon various powerful kamis who once laid destruction to the world. He and his mis-matched group of allies won, however he died in the process. She was sealed away for all eternity."

"Let me guess the story wasn't too detailed." Ranma said moodily.

"It only mentioned that it was a monk and miko, no names." Kasumi looked away. "It said if they were to ever fight again,…"

She was surprised by his fingers under her chin. "Kasumi, I need to see the book. I think I know why you're worried. Don't. As long as I follow my heart, I'll be fine."

Her eyes leaked tears. "I…I."

"Shush." Ranma pulled her to him. "It's alright. Everything's going to be fine."

She sobbed into his shirt. He rocked her back and forth gently. Like a mantra, he repeated the phrases. Akane stood up suddenly and stormed out the house. Nabiki left and closed the door to the kitchen to let the couple a moment of peace.

Ryoga came in the back kitchen door with the groceries. Nabiki put a finger up to her lips. He nodded and put the groceries down.

"Go find Akane. I think she left in quite a huff." Nabiki muttered softly to Ryoga.

"Yeah." Ryoga looked at the door. "Why can't she let him have this little happiness? He's lost so much."

"We've let her get away with so much." Nabiki shrugged.

"I'll find her."


	10. Chapter 6b: See throu you we do

Once Upon A Dream With Me 

Li Cruz

* * *

There was blood on the ground. Kuno frowned as he looked up. He shuddered. Corpses everywhere. He turned to see the burnt remains of a village. Something was so familiar. A flash of silver and the images faded away. He stood in darkness.

A silver haired youth stood next to him, his eyes distance.

"Again, and again, this wheel turns. Stop? Go? What shall happen?" The youth turned. "Heart can see but the eyes are blind. Past is present. Future is past. Kronos has lost the fight. Beware the staff of mainland."

Kuno woke up in a cold sweat. Blue Thunder was swearing loudly. Kuno rolled off his futon to his feet. With a little more snap than usual, told his twin to shove it. Blue Thunder trailed off.

He sighed and grabbed his thin-rimmed spectacles. He flipped opened his book and began writing. These dreams meant something. Something from the past, but whose? His own? Someone else?

He sighed and rubbed his nose. Blue Thunder muttered something in the deep recess of their mind. He missed it.

'What?' He asked.

'Maybe Ranma knows?" Blue Thunder put out hesitantly.

'Perhaps. However we should wait a while.' Kuno interjected. 'Akane.'

'True.' Blue Thunder said after a moment.

Kuno rubbed his shoulder. Luckily it didn't fracture or break but it hurt enough to make him avoid Akane. As time comes on, she seemed to become more and more violate. Several times, Ryoga had come asking about decent psychologists. It seems that certain Tendo females' reputation proceeded them.

Blue Thunder had even warned off the guys, fearing she might kill someone in her anger. Nabiki worried greatly as did Kasumi. He pursed his lips.

* * *

Akane kicked the can on the empty street. It ricocheted off a building to another, leaving good size depressions in the brick. She took no notice of it like she didn't notice the fearful eyes watching her from curtained windows.

'Bastard.' She thought. 'Everything's his fault.'

She heard a low chuckle. She turned. A tall spidery man smiled.

"What is a beautiful woman doing out on the streets alone?"

"None of your business." She turned away.

"Perhaps it's because of a certain idiot we all know?" She stopped and turned.

"How do you know about Ranma?" She demanded.

He glided over to her. "Who hasn't? He causes more trouble than good in this town, am I not right?"

She stared outright and nodded.

"Miss Tendo, he has apparently sullied your honor. After all didn't he try and call of the engagement?"

Akane glowered but continued to listened. "It would have made more sense to call off the engagement with the purple haired bimbo or that clearly boyish girl?"

The man snorted. "He didn't even take your feelings into consideration."

Akane's conscience prodded her. "He was sick."

"Sick, more like sick in the soul. He's done a lot of depraved things. Surely he must not get off the hook."

Akane's conscience took a long walk on the short pier as her anger was spun. "Like what?"

"Thieving, needless destruction, playing up to woman." The man paused and his smirk became a bit sinister. "Destroyed an number of shrines and temples among other things that degenerate did."

Akane's eyes widen as her mind mangled information. He became smug. Hook, line, sinker. "What should I do?"

"Nothing for now. However I can at some later date." He smiled. "I need you to wear this to protect yourself from his deprave mind."

She took the necklace and put it on. "Who are you?"

He paused. "Kujin, at your service."

* * *

Ranma stiffened as an odd feeling settled on him. Kasumi looked up from her reading.

"What is it?"

"Something's bad on the horizon." He muttered.

"Oh my." Kasumi said.

* * *

Ryoga frowned as Akane slipped into their bed with him. There was something off with her. Something had changed.

In a burst of energy, she locked lips with him. He nearly melted right there and then. He didn't see her brown eyes flash golden.

'Mine.'


End file.
